De pesadillas y noches difíciles
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Lan Fan se siente como una niña colgando sobre el vacío, sólamente la oscuridad absoluta abriéndose bajo sus pies, aguardando para engullirla, apagar toda luz en ella. Y lo único que la mantiene es la mano de Ling agarrando la suya.


**Disclaimer****: FMA y sus personajes son de -la maravillosa, fantástica, increíble- Hiromu Arakawa. Yo sólo hago esto porque creó un universo demasiado increíble como para no fantasear en él.**

**Advertencias****: Ninguna~**

**Pareja****:: Ling/ Lan Fan. Necesitan mucho más amor.**

**Notas****: Esto es sólo una viñeta que tenía desde hace tiempo, un poco arreglada y tal, pero tampoco esperéis gran cosa...Simplemente quería introducirme en este fandom, porque eh, es mi anime favorito. No sabéis lo que me cuesta sentirme convencida cuando escribo sobre personajes tan complejos como los de FMA.**

**Quizá añada alguna más, porque creo que la mayoría de los personajes tendrían problemas durmiendo tras todo lo que pasaron y el tema de pesadillas y hurt/comfort es uno de mis favoritos...¡Pero tampoco puedo prometer nada! Así que por ahora, como "Complete" queda.**

**De pesadillas y noches difíciles**

Lan Fan se siente como una niña colgando sobre el vacío, sólamente la oscuridad absoluta abriéndose bajo sus pies, aguardando para engullirla, apagar toda luz en ella. Y lo único que la mantiene es la mano de Ling agarrando la suya, apretándola suavemente, una promesa muda de que no la va a dejar caer.

Mira el desierto ante ellos y siente frío, como un agujero en el centro de su pecho. A su espalda dejan Amestris y sus luchas de poder, y a los Homúnculos, y a los monstruos inmortales, y una guerra terminada. Ante ellos sólo hay una por empezar.

Ling la mira y sonríe. Siempre sonríe, pero ella (que le conoce, conoce la forma en la que respira y en la que pestañea, cada movimiento le es tan familiar como el rostro que ve cada mañana en el espejo) sabe que no es un gesto tan verdadero como le quiere hacer creer. Se pregunta cómo será, el haber perdido literalmente una parte de ti mismo, de tu alma. Se pregunta si a veces no hablará en su cabeza esperando la contestación de Greed. Se pregunta si no le dolerá más de lo que dice. Se pregunta, pero calla, porque cree que aún no es el momento de sacarlo a la luz, que la herida es demasiado reciente.

Han perdido mucho. Se siente más madura, más gastada y más rota que cuando abandonó Xing. No puede evitar preguntarse si sus padres la reconocerán, si mirarán su automail con el mismo orgullo que Ling parece mostrar al hablar de él, como si Lan Fan fuera la chica más fuerte, leal y maravillosa que alguna vez haya pisado la faz terrestre.

Pero eso es de puertas para afuera. Sólo ella sabe cómo se siente realmente respecto a su brazo, la manera en la que lo mira cuando el sol ha caído y Ling parece apagarse junto a él, la forma en la que sus dedos recorren el lugar en su hombro donde las placas de metal se unen a la piel, llena de cicatrices y endurecida. Lan Fan aguanta la respiración en esos momentos y luego busca la mano de él con la suya, susurrándole que no le duele, que está bien.

El problema es que ambos saben que no lo está.

El problema es que ambos saben lo mucho que ella echa de menos su brazo. Joder, y cómo no iba a hacerlo.

El problema es que ambos saben que Lan Fan no se arrepiente. El problema es que eso asusta a Ling como el infierno, porque ¿cómo va él a corresponder esa lealtad? ¿Cómo va a poderle compensar esa pérdida?

Las noches son de ellos. Las noches son para dejar de fingir, para llorar a Fu y lo que eran antes de Amestris, son para recordar niñerías y anécdotas y para compartir sonrisas en la oscuridad que ninguno ve pero ambos sienten en la voz del otro. Son para dormir juntos, tan enredados que casi no se distingue dónde empieza Ling y termina Lan Fan, como cuando las responsabilidades y los títulos aún no pesaban sobre sus hombros. Son para que él apoye los labios ahí, justo donde empieza el automail y termina la chica, y le susurre en una voz apenas audible lo valiente que es, lo muchísimo que la aprecia, son para que ella enrede los dedos de carne en su pelo y le responda en el mismo tono que no hay ningún mérito en cumplir con su deber, que le va a llevar al trono aún si le cuesta el otro brazo, porque "_Xing le necesita, Waka. Xing necesita a alguien así_." Son para que él cierre los ojos sólo cuando ella lo ha hecho, como si necesitara asegurarse de que va a seguir ahí aunque él duerma.

Lan Fan se despierta todas las noches cuando aún no ha amanecido, la respiración agitada, sudando frío y un dolor sordo extendiéndose por un brazo que ya no tiene, los retazos de una pesadilla aún cortando como cristales los bordes de su mente. Nunca recuerda mucho de ellas, pero sí lo suficiente como para que sienta un nudo en el pecho y ganas de vomitar.

Es entonces cuando sus dedos viajan frenéticamente al pecho de Ling y cierra los ojos con firmeza, esperando a notar la respiración de él regular y tranquila. Sólo cuando le nota vivo a su lado es capaz de relajar los músculos, respirar hondo, salir del todo de las brumas del mal sueño.

Nada puede ir tan mal, se dice en silencio; apoyando el oído en el pecho de Ling y esperando a oír el rítmico golpeteo de su corazón, mientras consiga mantener a Waka vivo.

Después de todo, ha llegado a un punto de su vida en el que él es todo lo que le queda.


End file.
